extraterrestrialfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kesari
A dark and foreboding place, Kesari (pronounced alternatively as either /kɛs'ɑːriː/ or /kɛ'sɑːriː/) is a moderately-sized swamp planet and home to the zealous Amphorians and Lorcs. Only one ocean covers Kesari's surface, with all other areas being continents which have separated from one another only recently, leading to very tropical weather throughout the planet. Each continent is separated by a moderately-sized sea. Much of these continents are low-level areas, allowing for wetlands and shallow seas to invade the mainland. Typically, mountains are the only significant amount of dry land. More than one continent possesses an inland sea. While Kesarine tectonics allow for islands to spring up over time fairly often within the planet's solitary ocean, they do not often breach the surface, leaving the ocean littered with submerged seamounts. Due to this significant amount of submarine volcanoes, major tsunamis are more commonplace than on some other planets, due to the occasional sloughing off of the mighty pillars' flanks. It is located within the crossroads of travel for many starfaring races, yet is off in a secluded area in a system nobody ever travels to, making it the prime target of various invaders. Oddly and strictly by coincidence, each set of extrakesarestrial invaders have arrived on the world very close to a thousand years apart, leading to a major factor in Amphorian religious beliefs, much to the chagrin of races who have had to deal with their close-minded ways. Kesari is noted for possessing neither fungiferous nor crystalline forests anywhere along its crust. Planetary Information *'Size/Type:' A medium-sized swamp planet with a misty atmosphere. *'Climate:' Generally calm and placid, with the marsh-jungles usually shrouded in fog, especially at night. Trees also form a canopy around much of the surface area, and let little light in. *'Water Content:' Almost all of the surface of the planet is saturated and covered with water, with generally small bits of land emerging from the swampy depths. Oceans cover a good portion of the planet, while the continents are low, and covered in a shallow marshlands for much of their entirety. *'Habitability:' The planet is very habitable, although many deadly creatures such as the Hellbenders and Salamands live here. Visibility is usually low, and most predators lurk beneath the shallow waters. Viruses run rampant throughout Kesari, and many can prove deadly to non-locals. *'Dominant Species:' Amphorians Unique Genera Many unique genera of species exist on Kesari, that are not known to exist anywhere on Earth. A small compliment of these genera is listed below. Lorcids The Lorcids are toad-like amphibians, from which the semi-sapient Lorcs evolved. Although very few bipedal species remain during the Era of Cleansing, many quadrupedal species continue to thrive. Serpentomorphs The Serpentomorphs are a species of saurospondylians (which are a taxon of reptilian-like amphibians not found on Earth), which are serpent-like in some major aspect. Although some species are only serpent-like in terms of venomous fangs, others are very serpentine, appearing as limbless, worm-like creatures, which generally swim through the mangrove swamps or bury themselves in the mud (although a few species are arboreal and fewer still are marine-based). Kesarine Inhabitants *Zalt Amphorian *Massocion Amphorian *Zoaraptor Amphorian *Diplod Amphorian *Lorc *Grokk *Ytatta *Sectyd *Jlell *Fafni *Hellbender *Salamand *Flitcatcher *Flit *Disguiser Tree *Trumpet Reed *Swamp Wolves Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Original Content Category:Locations Category:Planets Category:NodhCohr Hierarchy